<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Your Light by blushingpizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818242">I'll Be Your Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingpizza/pseuds/blushingpizza'>blushingpizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingpizza/pseuds/blushingpizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' first night in town goes better than anticipated when he meets a handsome stranger in a pub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Louis' first night in town; he was tired from driving all day, and he had just strolled into the first open pub he had seen, only looking to relax a little bit.<br/>
He ordered a beer, and only after taking a few sips and feeling his tensed muscles loosen, he looked around to see what the environment was like.</p><p>The pub's vibe was pretty cool: there were little booths along the opposite side of the room, and a guitar hung on the wall behind the bar.<br/>
There were only a few people, and they all had the relaxed manners typical of regulars.<br/>
The whole place smelled a little bit like sandalwood.<br/>
Louis decided that he liked that familiar atmosphere, and he was just about to get back to his beer, when something, or rather someone, caught his eye.

In a dark corner, that was barely visible from where he sat, Louis managed to spot the silhouette of a guy sitting on a stool, next to a piano he hadn't noticed before.
Louis squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the stranger. All he could see was that the mystery man had dark hair similar to his own, and that it fell to cover his eyes in beautiful curls.

The stranger shifted his weight in a swift movement, sitting up suddenly straight; he hovered his hands over the piano keyboard, almost anticipating the music.
He began to play a melody that Louis had never heard before, but was immediately captured by.
It told a story of pain and regret and hearts torn apart, and it was beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. 
By the time the music ended, Louis' eyes were shiny with tears.
Which he quickly realized when the stranger looked up straight into his eyes, and smirked.
Louis turned away, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, slightly embarrassed by that unexpected show of vulnerability.
He heard the stool next to his own being moved, and when he turned around, the stranger was sitting right next to him.
He had a smug grin on his face, and he was resting his elbow on the counter, clearly familiar with the environment.<br/>
"Did you like the song?" he asked, slightly tilting his head.<br/>
"Uhm...yeah, I did. Never heard anything quite like it."<br/>
"Well, thanks."<br/>
"Did you write it?"<br/>
"Yeah. Was that not obvious?"<br/>
Louis cracked a half-smile for the half-joke.<br/>
"Well, I apologize for ever doubting your abilities,...?"<br/>
"Harry."<br/>
"I apologize for ever doubting your abilities, Harry. I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."<br/>
"Nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson. Haven't seen you around here before, are you new in town?"<br/>
"Yeah, I just got here tonight. I'm moving here from London."<br/>
"London? Why would anyone want to move from the greatest city in the world to Holmes Chapel?" exclaimed Harry, with a note of badly hidden disbelief in his voice.<br/>
"Well, I've always felt like I had the soul of an adventurer. And you know what they say, 'adventure is worthwhile in itself.' "<br/>
"And who says that, exactly?"<br/>
"Only the most fearless adventurer of them all, Amelia Earheart." replied Louis, in a slightly too defensive tone.<br/>
Amelia Earhart had been his idol since he was a little kid.<br/>
"So you also want to disappear under mysterious circumstances and never be found again?" said Harry with a smirk.<br/>
"Actually I'd like to skip that bit, if possible" laughed Louis, and then he asked: "Why, what are the chances I get kidnapped here?"<br/>
Harry was quick to answer. "Looking like you do, I'd say pretty high."<br/>
Louis violently blushed at the cheeky compliment.<br/>
He got them quite often, and he was well aware of his own attractiveness, but there was something in the stranger's voice, no, Harry's voice, that made him question everything he had ever known.<br/>
It was like Harry knew exactly what to say and how to say it, perfectly in control of himself, with the result of Louis finding himself a rambling mess.<br/>
Louis wasn't used to not having the upper hand in a flirty conversation.<br/>
Get it together, he mentally scolded himself.<br/>
"So, Harry, tell me. Have you always lived in Holmes Chapel?" What a stupid, boring question. Idiot.<br/>
"Well, I was born here, and I've lived here most of my life, but this is actually the first time I've been back here in a few years. Still know my way around here well enough to show you around, though."<br/>
Louis almost choked on his beer.<br/>
Harry must have taken that as a negative signal, because he quickly added: "If you'd like."<br/>
"Uh...I...I mean...I think... yeah, sure."<br/>
If Louis wasn't already certain he had made the right decision, he definitely was when he saw the big, bright smile that his response caused.<br/>
"Alright then." Harry agily jumped off the stool, and chivalrously offered the other boy his hand. "Shall we?"<br/>
Louis grabbed it a little too enthusiastically, considering that guy was just a stranger he met in a pub ten minutes ago, but Harry didn't seem to mind.</p><p>They made their way out of the pub and into the chilly winter air, which made Louis shiver.<br/>
London was extremely cold in the winter too, but this town was much further north, and the cold air felt like little thorns shooting at his skin.</p><p>Harry started walking towards a better lit part of the block, with his long scarf floating behind him.<br/>
Louis had to slightly pick up his pace to keep up with the boy's long legs; Harry noticed, and slowed down to walk next to him.<br/>
Once they got closer to their destination, Louis could actually admire the beauty of Holmes Chapel's ancient buildings, which he hadn't noticed until just now.<br/>
When they turned around the corner, Louis abruptly stopped walking, taken by surprise by the surreal scene presented before him.<br/>
The street had led them to a big square, in the middle of which stood a gorgeous marble fountain.<br/>
Louis had always lived near the Thames, so he found the familiar murmur of the water to be calming and reassuring.<br/>
All the trees surrounding the square were covered in fairy lights, which created a magical atmosphere.<br/>
Louis held his breath, not wanting to break the spell.<br/>
"It's... beautiful" he whispered.<br/>
Harry nodded, even though his gaze was not directed at their surroundings at all.<br/>
He reached out his hand again, and Louis was more than happy to intertwine their fingers once more.<br/>
Harry guided him towards a bench, located beneath an enormous oak at the opposite side of the square.<br/>
They sat next to each other on the cold stone, watching their breath make little vapor clouds.<br/>
Harry put his arm around Louis' shoulders, pulling him closer.<br/>
"C'mere, you must be freezing."<br/>
Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, wondering how a guy he barely knew could make him feel so at home.<br/>
He desperately wanted to remember every single detail about this moment: Harry's soft coat pressed against his cheek, the faint aura created by the fairy lights, his own rapid heartbeat, the smell of the cold winter air, Harry's thumb slowly stroking his shoulder.<br/>
"Thank you for bringing me here." he whispered, looking up into Harry's eyes.<br/>
In response, Harry put his hand on Louis' cheek and kissed him.<br/>
Louis instantly melted into Harry, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer.<br/>
Harry's lips were surprisingly soft, and his touch was gentle.<br/>
He cupped Louis' face with both hands, and Louis suddenly forgot they were outside in the freezing cold.<br/>
Everything about Harry was warm and gentle, and strangely familiar.<br/>
When their lips delicately separated, they stared at each other for a moment, their eyes shining.</p><p>"Welcome to Holmes Chapel, Louis Tomlinson."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If Angels Dreamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry takes Louis to a Fleetwood Mac concert for their first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis slowly opened his eyes. A dim, early morning light was filtering through the blinds. Everything was quiet.<br/>
For a moment he just lay under the soft sheets, still not completely awake.<br/>
And then, all of a sudden, the memories from the night before hit him like a train.<br/>
He immediately sat up, his eyes wide.<br/>
That didn't actually happen, right? What he just remembered must have been a dream.<br/>
He took a deep breath and looked down to his side.<br/>
Nope. Definitely not a dream.<br/>
Dreams don't have the side effect of leaving beautiful boys curled up in your bed, with their cheek adorably smushed on the pillow and their messy curls framing their angelic face.<br/>
Louis raised his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. As he lovingly gazed at the boy asleep next to him, he felt a tender peacefulness descending upon him.<br/>
Harry must have heard him move, because he moaned softly and rolled over, rubbing his eyes.<br/>
"G'morning." he mumbled with a sleepy smile.<br/>
"Good morning." Louis lay down on his side, and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's soft hair. Harry lifted his chin up and looked straight into his eyes, smirking.<br/>
In response, Louis smiled and canceled the distance between their lips, cupping Harry's face with his hand.<br/>
He then started to pull away, but Harry grabbed him by the waist, grinning against his lips as he pulled Louis on top of him.<br/>
Their kiss got more intense, and as Louis ran his fingers through the other boy's hair, Harry moved his hands to Louis' bare chest; his fingers were cold, and Louis shivered at the contact.<br/>
He delicately pulled away, and gently stroked Harry's soft cheek with the tip of his nose.<br/>
"You're cold as hell...We need to get you warmed up." he whispered into the boy's ear.<br/>
"Mmh, I like the sound of that." Harry responded, while a grin that Louis knew all too well started to form on his face.<br/>
"That's not what I meant, you idiot" he chuckled; he then pulled away from Harry and got out of bed.<br/>
"We were out pretty late last night and it was freezing. I'll make you a cup of tea, I don't want you to come down with a cold."<br/>
That simple offer made Harry's heart skip a beat.<br/>
"Yeah, well, but it was totally worth it. Fleetwood Mac rocks"<br/>
Fleetwood Mac rocks? Who talks like that?!</p><p>Harry still got nervous butterflies in his stomach every time he looked at Louis. After all, they had only been on one date.<br/>
Well, two, if you counted the night they first met, which ended with a magical kiss in a big, fairy-like square in Holmes Chapel.<br/>
At the end of the night, when they were about to say goodbye, Harry had spontaneously invited Louis to a Fleetwood Mac concert the following week. It had been an almost involuntary gesture, born from the fact that the idea of not seeing Louis again was simply unbearable.<br/>
Louis had seemed a bit surprised, but he had gladly accepted without a second of hesitation.</p><p>Harry's gaze followed Louis as he started to get dressed, while his mind started wandering back to the night before.</p><p>16 HOURS EARLIER</p><p>Louis had been pacing up and down his living room for what felt like ages. He looked at the clock again, and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that it had only been two minutes since the last time he had checked.</p><p>He knew he had gotten ready too soon, but he hadn't been able to stop himself.<br/>
He had taken a long, hot shower, blasting his favorite playlist; he had gone through his entire closet before picking an outfit, and he had spent an embarrassingly long time styling his hair. And still, he was too early.</p><p>He exhaled, exasperated by the excruciatingly slow pace at which time was passing.<br/>
He glanced at the mirror, making sure for the millionth time that his outfit was all right.<br/>
He had gone for what he hoped could pass as a casual I-didn't-spend-three- hours-picking-this-outfit look: a long, black-collared shirt that had a red, black and white vertical stripes pattern, and a pair of skinny black jeans. He was also wearing his favorite sneakers, a pair of black Vans, and he had completed the outfit with a comfy denim jacket he only wore on special occasions.</p><p>He was contemplating whether the outfit needed a belt, when the doorbell suddenly rang.<br/>
Louis immediately forgot any fashion-related issues and sprinted to the front door. He slid on the parquet for the last couple meters, almost hitting his head on the door.<br/>
He restored his balance, taking a second to recompose himself. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.</p><p>Harry was standing right in front of him, a wide grin lighting up his face. He looked absolutely stunning: he was wearing a white t-shirt with a colorful print on it, tucked into high-waisted black silk trousers that were embellished with two rows of silver buttons on the front.<br/>
He had casually thrown a bright blue blazer over his shoulder, and finished off the look with an elegant pair of black chelsea boots.<br/>
"That was quick." he said with a smirk.<br/>
Louis blushed a little. He had hoped Harry wouldn't notice how fast he rushed to open the door.<br/>
"You look really nice." said Louis, partly trying to change the subject and partly because it was true.<br/>
"You too." Harry replied with a smile.<br/>
Louis felt his cheeks starting to become crimson again, so he turned around to lock the door, smirking softly to himself.</p><p>They walked down the driveway as the sun setted in a spectacular riot of colours that seemed to have been created expressly for the two of them.<br/>
Harry stopped in the middle of the driveway and looked up to the sky, and Louis took advantage of that moment to furtively gaze at him.<br/>
The rays of the dying sun painted Harry's angelic curls golden, and as he closed his eyes and tilted his chin up to soak up the sunlight, Louis could admire his long, archly curved eyelashes, and the sharpness of his cheekbones and jawline.<br/>
Harry opened his eyes and curved the corner of his mouth in a slightly embarrassed smile.<br/>
"Sorry. It's just that sunsets are my favourite part of the day."<br/>
Louis nodded understandingly. "I get it. At dusk, anxieties and daily routine fade away, making room for dreams and adventures. It's almost like in that moment, your life becomes truly yours." he said while gazing up to the sky, lost in his thoughts.<br/>
Harry looked at him, surprised. "Exactly" he said. "That's exactly what it feels like."<br/>
Louis smiled timidly as they made their way to Harry's car, this time walking a little bit closer to each other.<br/>
Harry chivalrously opened the door for Louis, and then walked around the car and got into the driver's side.</p><p>The concert venue was pretty close; during the car ride, Harry blasted some Fleetwood Mac's old time classics, like Landslide and The Chain. "A little warm up" he laughed.<br/>
Every time he heard Harry's vibrant laugh, Louis' heart swell with growing fondness.<br/>
While driving, Harry hummed along to the chorus and rhythmically tapped his fingers on the wheel; Louis subtly glanced at him and smiled.<br/>
He barely knew this guy, but something about him made Louis feel at home. He had never believed in soulmates, or reincarnation, or any of that: he had always been very rational and grounded.<br/>
And yet, for some reason, he couldn't figure out why he felt so connected to this stranger he met in a pub.</p><p>The trip flew by: time passed quickly in Harry's company.<br/>
When they got out of the car, the venue was already packed with people. The concert was being held in a big stadium which, despite having been recently renovated, still held a fascinating and intriguing atmosphere.<br/>
Harry intertwined his fingers with Louis' and guided him through the multitude, somehow managing to slip through the crowd without pushing anyone.<br/>
Their seats were high up in the stands, with a good view of the main stage. On the way up, Louis had been too focused on Harry's hand gently squeezing his own to actually get a hold of what was going on around him, but now that the main lights were starting to dim and the colorful stage lights lit up the crowd, he started to feel a wave of excitement make his heart beat faster.<br/>
Holy shit, I'm about to see Fleetwood Mac! Actual Fleetwood Mac in the flesh! He had always been a massive fan of the band: his mom used to sing their songs every time she baked, so for him hearing that music meant happiness, laughter and, of course, freshly baked cookies.</p><p>The crowd was cheering and chanting, and when the first notes of Dreams began to play, everyone started singing their hearts out.<br/>
At that moment, as he felt his heart beating in sync with the drums, Louis knew he was part of something special: thousands of people who, despite being nothing more than strangers to each other, all felt the same emotions and shared a common passion.<br/>
Nothing unites people like loving something together.</p><p>He looked up at Harry, feeling the need to somehow thank him for that moment, and he was surprised to find that Harry's beautiful green eyes were already on him, a bright smile lighting up his face.<br/>
Harry leaned towards him, his lips brushing lightly against Louis' ear.<br/>
"I'm glad you're here with me." said Harry, barely audible over the loud music.<br/>
Louis turned his head and looked him in the eyes.<br/>
"Me too."<br/>
Harry smiled in response, and he was about to turn back around towards the stage when Louis decided he had nothing to lose, and threw all of his precautions out the window.<br/>
He reached forward and grabbed Harry's wrist, making him turn back around; he placed a hand on the boy's waist and crashed his lips against Harry's.<br/>
The boy, taken by surprise, froze for a second; then he grabbed Louis by the waist with one hand, pulling him closer, and placed the other one on his cheek; he stroked the back of Louis' neck and then moved to run his hands across Louis' chest.<br/>
Harry's lips were just as soft as Louis remembered, but this kiss was very different from the one they shared in Holmes Chapel the night they met: that first one had been soft, a timid exploring of something new; this time, there was a sort of electricity in the air, and in the way they bit each other's lips and pulled each other closer.<br/>
Louis pulled away to catch his breath, and saw that Harry was beaming, his eyes sparkling.<br/>
"What was that?" asked Harry.<br/>
Louis thought for a moment, and then looked up into his eyes.<br/>
"Whatever you want it to be." he answered, smirking.<br/>
Harry's smile got even brighter; he wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders as they started swaying together to the rhythm of the music they loved so wholeheartedly, surrounded by a million lights, their hearts filled with nothing but joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We're Running Through the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Louis play a game get to know each other a bit better, with a fun punishment for the loser.<br/>Louis then finds out Harry wrote a song about him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you have a greenhouse attached to your house!" exclaimed Louis for the tenth time.<br/>Harry smirked and flipped the switch as they walked through the threshold. </p>
<p>"Growing up, my mom used to keep all of her favorite plants here," he explained. "It was our own private magical garden, where we drank tea and played hide-and-seek. Now it's turned into a sort of cozy semi-outdoor living room; I come here for inspiration so often, I should just move the piano here."<br/>Louis blinked to get his eyes used to the sudden light filling the large space.<br/>In the middle of the greenhouse, three comfy couches formed a snug, welcoming shell around a wooden coffee table; underneath them, a soft rug covered the timber floorboards. The whole setup was surrounded by plants, which added to the sense of privacy and safety.<br/>Outside, millions of snowflakes swirled around the house, making it impossible to see beyond the fluffy white yard.<br/>"You're so full of surprises," smiled Louis, only half joking.<br/>"Good ones, I hope?" replied Harry, smirking as he turned around to face Louis after closing the door behind them.<br/>Louis slid his fingers through Harry's trousers' loops and pulled him closer to cancel the distance between them.<br/>"Of course." <br/>Louis imperceptibly lifted his chin, staring at the boy's lips.<br/>Harry answered the silent request by gently placing a soft kiss on Louis' lips; he then intertwined his fingers with blue eyed boy's and guided him towards the middle area of the greenhouse.<br/>They let themselves fall on one of the couches, snuggling as close as possible under a blanket.<br/>For a while, they quietly watched the snow fall and cover everything around them, enchanting the world with its silent spell.<br/>Harry was the one to break the silence.<br/>"Would you like to play a game?"<br/>Louis glanced up at him, intrigued.<br/>"What kind of game?"<br/>"Well, I realized that we don't know that much about each other, and I would like to change that."<br/>"Alright. So what's the game?"<br/>"We get three questions each, and we have to answer them honestly. If you don't, or if you can't think of a question, you lose a point, and at the end the loser has to strip down to their underwear and run outside in the snow."<br/>Louis burst out laughing, not believing what he had just heard.<br/>"Are you serious?! It's fucking freezing outside!"<br/>"I never joke about cute boys in their underwear."<br/>Louis laughed, feeling his cheeks starting to redden.<br/>"Okay, I'm in. But I get to ask the first question."<br/>Harry raised his eyebrows, silently waiting.<br/>"Where do you get the inspiration to write music?"<br/>Harry reached forward and yanked up the edge of the blanket, wrapping them up even tighter.<br/>"Well, sometimes, something so powerful happens that I just need to tell it through music, almost as a way of processing it. But most of the time, it's stories that I imagine or hear from someone, and I just live it as a character."<br/>Louis listened intently, mesmerized by the incredible ways in which Harry's mind worked.<br/>"You really are quite special, aren't you?" he said, staring up at the green eyed boy.<br/>Harry chuckled, and replied: "My turn. What's the best advice you've ever been given?"<br/>Louis thought for a moment, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.<br/>"When you feel like everyone hates you, you need to sleep, and when you feel like you hate everyone, you need to eat. It sounds stupid, I know, but I swear it changed my life." Harry frowned. "That's not stupid at all, it's actually excellent advice."<br/>Louis smirked, and said: "Same question for you."<br/>"Running out of ideas already, are we?" laughed Harry.<br/>Louis poked him in the stomach.<br/>"No, it's just that it was a very interesting question." he said, grinning.<br/>Harry sighed dramatically. "I know, my questions are the best."<br/>Louis rolled his eyes. "Still waiting for an answer here."<br/>Harry paused, and said: "It's always the thing that makes you feel different and like an outcast that is your gift to the world. My mom said this to me when I was seven and getting bullied for playing the piano, and it stuck with me. Now I'm glad I never gave up."<br/>Louis gazed up to him and said: "She was right. You really do have a gift for the world, and it would have been a shame if you had let it go to waste."<br/>Harry smiled, and rested his chin on Louis' head.<br/>"What's the most important thing in the world to you?"<br/>This time, Louis didn't have to think for a second.<br/>"Hope."<br/>Harry stayed silent, waiting for him to elaborate.<br/>"I reckon hope can get you through anything. And honestly, if you don't believe every day that something better is waiting for you, then what's the point?"<br/>Harry began gently stroking Louis' hair, fascinated.<br/>"You're quite special yourself, you know that?" he whispered.<br/>Louis tried not to blush, and said: "Okay, last question. Earlier you said that if something special enough happens, you write a song about it."<br/>Louis paused, embarrassed by what he was about to ask. "Well, I was just wondering... am I something special enough?"<br/>Harry turned his head and looked him in the eyes. He was smiling.<br/>"I was hoping you'd ask that. Would you like to hear your song, Louis Tomlinson?"</p>
<p>A big, incredulous smile started to form on Louis' face as Harry got up from the couch and extended his hand towards the smaller boy.<br/>Louis didn't ever bother answering. He grabbed the hand he was being offered and let Harry guide him out of the greenhouse and into the house, through the living room and up the stairs, and finally arriving at the music room.<br/>It was a big room with large windows; Harry had filled it with so many bookshelves the walls were barely visible. A few comfy chairs were scattered here and there, and a fireplace gently crackled in the corner.<br/>In the middle, stood a piano so well polished it almost seemed to shine. <br/>Harry walked towards it and sat on the stool, lifting the keyboard lid; Louis took his place on a chair near one of the bookshelves, his eyes glued to the green eyed boy.</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath, and started playing.<br/>The room was immediately filled with a sweet, gentle melody, that felt to Louis like a lighthouse feels to a sailor on the darkest night of the year.<br/>The world around Louis disappeared: all that existed was Harry and his piano, and the music pouring out of it.<br/>Harry's fingers danced on the keyboard as he closed his eyes, his soul one with the music.<br/>Louis curled up in the chair, feeling grounded and floating through the clouds at the same time.</p>
<p>When the song ended, Louis realised he had been holding his breath.<br/>Harry looked up from the piano and into his eyes, vulnerable like Louis had never seen him before.<br/>Louis got up from his chair and silently walked over to the piano. He wrapped his arms around Harry, who was still sitting on the stool, and felt the boy burying his face into his chest.<br/>They held each other in silence, knowing that neither of them would have been able to speak without their voice cracking.<br/>Harry could hear Louis' heartbeat through his shirt; its rhythmic pounding was a safe haven to the green eyed boy, who had just so bravely opened up his soul.<br/>When Harry finally looked up, he saw Louis grinning.<br/>"What?" he asked, with a suddenly anxious note in his voice. "Did you not like the song?"<br/>Louis frowned. "Harry, you know I loved it. It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I was just smiling because I realized something."<br/>"What?"<br/>"You only asked two questions. Which means, by your rules, that I won and you have to run naked in the snow." said Louis as he burst out laughing.<br/>Harry's jaw dropped, and for a second he was too shocked to reply.<br/>Then his shoulders started to shake, and a few seconds later an uncontrollable laugh broke out of his chest.<br/>"Well, fair's fair". He got up from the stool and took Louis' hand, struggling to contain a smile.</p>
<p>They made their way back downstairs, and when they got to the front door Louis let go of Harry's hand and crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face, clearly planning on enjoying the show.<br/>Harry played along, losing one item of clothing at a time until he was standing there in just his boxers, never breaking eye contact with Louis during the whole process.<br/>He then sighed dramatically and opened the door, running outside in the swirling snow.<br/>He threw himself on the ground and started rolling around, and Louis laughed so hard that his eyes filled with tears. <br/>Harry did a last, ridiculous pirouette and ran back in; he immediately got his revenge by pressing his frozen lips against Louis', making him shiver.<br/>The blue eyed boy was quick to wrap his arms around the Harry's numb body, rubbing his hand up and down his back to warm him up.</p>
<p>"Happy?" mumbled Harry, his face buried in Louis' shoulder.<br/>"You have no idea." replied Louis, and kissed him once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Shaman Told Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Louis find out just how much they were destined to be together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was curled up next to him on the couch, so focused on Alain de Botton's The Course of Love that an adorable frown had formed on his face.<br/>Louis' hand was resting on the boy's leg; lost in his thoughts, he lightly tapped his fingers on Harry's thigh, more as an unconscious gesture than to get his attention.<br/>Harry looked up from his book, momentarily confused by reality suddenly pulling him back, but he smiled when his eyes met Louis' vivid blue ones.<br/>Louis hadn't meant to interrupt him, but now he might as well share the thing that had been bugging him for a while.</p><p>"Hey, Haz? Can I ask you something?"<br/>Harry glanced at him curiously. "Shoot."<br/>Louis got up from the couch, followed by Harry's observant gaze, and started slowly pacing around the room, looking for the best way to word his thoughts.<br/>"The night we met, at the pub, you said you hadn't been in Holmes Chapel in a while. Where were you? And why are you back now?"<br/>Harry closed his book, smirking and looking away from Louis as he readjusted himself on the couch. He had wondered when this would come up.<br/>Harry paused for a second, and then he said: "I joined the Peace Corps when I was eighteen, and I've lived in Uganda for the last two years." <br/>Louis' jaw dropped. "Are you shitting me? Why are you just telling me about this now?!"<br/>Harry smiled innocently. <br/>"You never asked."<br/>Louis scoffed as he let himself fall back down on the couch next to Harry.<br/>"Yeah, well, I've also never asked you if you've ever murdered someone, because I figured that certain things would just come up!"<br/>"Are you angry?" <br/>Louis lowered his hands, only now realising he had been gesticulating profusely. He felt his heart fondly swell at the sight of the younger boy anxiously staring at him with his wide green eyes as he tried to read Louis' expression, so worried to have somehow said both too much and too little, too late and too soon.<br/>"Of course I'm not angry. Harry, what you've done is incredible. You gotta tell me everything." <br/>Louis' words lifted a heavy weight from Harry's chest; the boy relaxed his tense muscles, and replied: "I promise I will, but first - to answer your second question - I'm back in Holmes Chapel because... well... Okay, this is going to sound silly." Harry glanced over at the blue eyed boy to make sure he wasn't going to laugh at him. Louis tried to remain as serious as possible, raising his eyebrows to encourage him to keep talking.<br/>Harry lowered his gaze, nervously fidgeting with the black elastic tie he always wore around his wrist.<br/>Finally, he sighed: "I decided it was time to come back because a shaman told me I had someone to meet in the UK." </p><p>The room fell silent; after a few seconds, Louis cleared his throat, trying to get his breathing back to normal.<br/>"And, uhm...do you... do you think you've... met this person yet?"<br/>Harry looked him in the eyes, dead serious.<br/>"Nah," he shrugged.<br/>Louis felt his heart deflate like a popped balloon as he sank deep into the couch. <br/>Why was he feeling so crushed? It's not like he had expectations of any sort.<br/>He felt his treasonous cheeks turn crimson as he desperately looked for something to say. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Louis finally found the courage to look at Harry.<br/>The green eyed boy's shoulders were shaking, his lips quivering. Louis looked at him for a moment, confused, before he realised what was actually going on.</p><p>"You piece of shit!" he yelled, slapping Harry's arm and making him flinch, more from the surprise than from actual pain.<br/>Harry burst out the laugh he had been struggling to contain, and tried to wrap his arms around Louis, who was still trying pushing him away.<br/>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But your face was priceless," laughed Harry as he managed to sneak a quick kiss on Louis' cheek.<br/>"You're an asshole." grumbled Louis, crossing his arms and turning his head away from the other boy.<br/>Harry enfolded Louis in his arms and pulled him closer until he could wrap his legs around him too.<br/>"I'm sure I can make it up to you in some way." chuckled Harry as he started to leave a trail of kisses on Louis' shoulder, and then moving on to his neck.<br/>Louis closed his eyes and smiled softly, enjoying Harry's little kisses like a cat basking in the sunlight.<br/>He turned his head to face Harry, their lips only a couple inches apart.<br/>"I'm sure we can find some kind of agreement."</p><p> </p><p>Harry let himself fall back on the mattress, sweaty and out of breath.<br/>"Did a shaman foretell you that, too?" grinned Louis as he glanced over at him.<br/>Harry smiled as he pressed a kiss on Louis' soft lips. "I'm going to take a shower, 'kay?" he mumbled.<br/>"Alright".<br/>Louis kept his eyes glued to Harry as he got out of bed, shamelessly enjoying the sight of the green eyed boy walking across the room until the bathroom door shut behind him.</p><p>Louis was distractingly tapping his fingers on the slight sinking in the mattress left by Harry's body, when an idea suddenly made its way through his thoughts, and he smiled softly to himself. </p><p>"Hey, Hazza?" he shouted over to the bathroom.<br/>"Yeah?" came the muffled response from the shower.<br/>"Do you have plans today?"<br/>The few seconds of silence that occured made Louis's chest unpleasantly heavy. Had he been too sudden? Was he being too needy? Did he just ruin everything?<br/>"No, I'm free. Why, what did you have in mind?" asked Harry, emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.<br/>His excited smile made every doubt disappear from Louis' mind.<br/>"Well, I was thinking, I've loved all of the things you've surprised me with, and I'd like to return the favor."<br/>Harry raised an eyebrow, mocking a suspicious expression.<br/>"Do you seriously expect me to blindly trust you to take me somewhere without first telling me what it is?"<br/>"Uhm...yes?"<br/>"Wonderful" smirked Harry. "Let me get dressed and we'll be on our way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry and Louis date will be in the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Falling for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis surprises Harry with a scary date idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Louis? Where are we?” I ask him with an involuntarily anxious note in my voice.<br/>“We’re almost there, don’t worry.” Louis is walking behind me, his hands covering my eyes as he peeks over my shoulder to make sure I don't trip over something.<br/>We’ve been walking uphill for a few minutes now, and despite the nervousness of not knowing where I am, I can’t focus on anything else other than Louis, and how close he is to me.<br/>I’m slightly leaning into him, only partly to keep my balance. I can feel his warm arms around me, and my heart beating slightly faster than usual.<br/>“Okay, we’re here.” Louis stops walking, but his arms don’t leave me.<br/>A sudden gust of wind messes up my hair, making me flinch from the surprise.<br/>Louis’ body tenses up as well, and I can feel him hesitate before he speaks again.<br/>“Wait, Harry, I just realized something… Ah, shit, I probably should’ve asked this earlier - you’re not scared of heights, are you?”<br/>My palms start sweating a little. Where the hell are we?<br/>“Well - I mean, no, but I also don’t love them...Why, where are we?”<br/>Louis’ lips brush lightly against my ear as he whispers: “I’m right here, okay? Keep that in mind,” before he finally uncovers my eyes.<br/>For a second I see nothing but light, but when my eyes get used to the bright sun, what I see takes my breath away.</p>
<p>We’re standing on top of the highest cliff I’ve ever been on; it has to be at least 40 metres. The sea infinitely stretches out in front of us, and I can hear the powerful waves crash rhythmically against the invisible rocks beneath us. A strong, northern wind whooshes in my ears, making it hard to hear anything else.<br/>I glance over the edge, and regret it immediately when my knees almost give out at the sight.  We are really, really high up.<br/>A drop of sweat runs down my face, and I know it’s not because of the heat.<br/>I’m wondering why Louis has taken me here, when the terrifying answer to that question appears out of nowhere: a bunch of people have just arrived, all running and screaming excitedly. One guy runs past us, and without even stopping to look down, he jumps off the cliff, soon followed by his friends.</p>
<p>“Oh my God - You want me to jump?!” The panic in my voice is very noticeable. That’s not good.<br/>I don’t want to ruin Louis’ date idea, but I’m terrified right now.<br/>“Yeah! It’s exciting! I’ve been here with my friends before, and it’s a really good spot,” Louis, seemingly oblivious to my increasing paleness, goes on to describe the apparently incredible feeling of free falling for forty meters to then splash into the cold, deep sea water.<br/>I take a step back, trying to make it seem a nonchalant gesture, but it’s clear I’ve failed because Louis immediately stops talking.<br/>“Are you okay?” he asks, finally noticing something’s wrong.<br/>Suddenly he sounds extremely worried. “Do you need to lie down? You look like you’re about to faint!” he says, grabbing me gently by the shoulders to make sure I don’t collapse on the ground.<br/>“Yeah, no, I’m fine, it’s just… I may have slightly understated my fear of heights earlier.”<br/>“Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry! This is all my fault, I should have made sure this was okay before taking you here… We don’t have to jump, don’t worry, we can just go home or do whatever you want - I’m sorry...” <br/>I feel a fond smile starting to curve my lips at Louis apologetical rambling; I take his small hands into mine, making him look me in the eyes.<br/>“Hey, it’s okay. I mean it. If you hold my hand, I can do it.”<br/>“Are you sure? I don’t want to feel like you have to jump just to make me happy. Really, I don’t mind.”<br/>“Louis, believe me, I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do.”</p>
<p>I don’t know where this sudden upsurge of bravery has come from; all I know is that when Louis is by my side, very few things seem impossible.<br/>Louis starts smiling softly, but his smile quickly turns into  a grin as a mischievous spark lights up his eyes.<br/>“Well, in that case, Mr. Styles, you’re going to need some courage.”<br/>Before I can figure out what he means by that, he’s grabbed me by the waist and his lips are crashing against mine.<br/>Suddenly, pure adrenaline is rushing through my veins like lightning, and my own heartbeat is deafening in my ears. Everything around us is spinning, leaving both of us gasping for air.<br/>Louis’ eyes are sparkling, and I know my face reflects his beaming one like a mirror.<br/>“I feel a lot braver now, thank you,” I say trying to hold back a chuckle, knowing fully well just how cheesy that sounds.<br/>“You’re very welcome,” says Louis ceremoniously, slipping his hand into mine.<br/>We turn to face the cliff together. My knees are still a bit wobbly, but that’s not just because of the height anymore.<br/>Louis leads me towards the edge, and just as I’m about to glance down again, he grabs my chin between his index and thumb, turning my face towards his. <br/>“Don’t, okay? Don’t look down. Just look at me.”<br/>I nod multiple times, not sure of which one of us I’m trying to convince of my readiness.<br/>I keep my eyes fixated on Louis’ shoulder blades as he takes one more step in front of me.<br/>He glances at me over his shoulder, smiling confidently. “You ready?”<br/>My throat seems to have closed up, so I just nod one more time, tightening my grip around his hand.<br/>He squeezes back just as tightly, but before I have the chance to be happy about that, Louis jumps, pulling me with him.<br/>And just like that, we’re falling.<br/>Falling fast towards the water, wind howling in my ears, and stomach doing flips as a loud scream I didn’t know was in me leaves my lungs.<br/>That’s all my brain registers before I splash into the freezing water. The impact punches every last molecule of oxygen out of my lungs, leaving me clumsily agitating my limbs as I try to reemerge. <br/>My head finally breaks out of the water and I inhale as much air as I can, energy flowing back into me.<br/>My body is numb, and yet I’ve never felt more alive. A loud, liberatory laugh involuntarily escapes my lips as I throw my head back, feeling the warm sun rays kissing my skin.<br/>Somewhere along the fall Louis’ hand and mine got separated, but when I turn my head I see him next to me, with the brightest smile I’ve ever seen lighting up his face, and little drops of water making his hair shine.<br/>He starts swimming towards me, keeping his head above the water to exclaim: “Well?! What did I tell you?!”.<br/>He sneaks his arms around me playfully, and I wrap my legs around his waist, basically sitting in his lap as I cup his face with my hand.<br/>“Now is not the time for «I told you so»”,  I grin as he brushes his nose against mine and smiles.<br/>His lips meet mine halfway; they’re soft and wet, and they taste like salt and happiness.<br/>We’re both still slightly out of breath and light headed from the jump, so we swim lazily back to the shore, where we collapse contentedly next to each other on the warm sand.<br/>Louis looks over at me and reaches his hand out, and I intertwine our fingers so our joined hands lay on my stomach.<br/>“Thank you for making me do this,” I breathe out as I close my eyes, enjoying the tickle of the warm summer sun on my skin.<br/>“Thank you for trusting me.” Louis’s reply comes in a whisper, so low it almost gets lost in the sound of the waves crashing.<br/>I turn my head and look at him in the eyes, squeezing his hand tighter.<br/>“Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>